Noche de estrellas
by Pitukel
Summary: Un tranquilo paseo por la noche en la orilla de la playa era una autentica delicia tras un día de extenso calor. Claro que lo que comenzó siendo un sereno paseo bajo las estrellas no se esperara que terminara de tal manera ante sus ojos ¡Lo mejor era escapar de allí antes de ser descubierta! One-shot basado en el ending 14 de Naruto Shippuden.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Pareja principal: **

**-Gaara/Hinata**

**Advertencias:**

**-Lime**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hacía una muy buena noche.

Las estrellas parecían brillar más de lo habitual en el cielo oscuro, y la luna llena bañaba con su hermoso brillo la playa y el edificio que Yamato-sensei había creado con su técnica de madre para ellos en esas vacaciones.

Sentir la fresca brisa mecer suavemente su pelo de vez e cuando era una delicia.

Estaban todos juntos preparando una cena de barbacoa tras un largo día en la playa nadando sin parar o jugando en la arena a cualquier cosa. Ahora que el cielo estaba con su manto oscuro y brillante había llenado de calma las actitudes entusiastas que hubo en la mañana.

Se puso en pie tomando la decisión de tomarse ese capricho que deseaba hacer. Tomó su sombrerito de paja blanco y salió de allí para dar un tranquilo paseo nocturno por la orilla.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Gaara? Lleva una hora desaparecido y aquí a llegado un pergamino para él.

La voz de Temari fue lo último que escuchó cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras que conectaban con la fina arena.

-El agua está calentita. Más que esta mañana.

Miró a ambos lados y decidió tomar el camino a su izquierda donde veía a los lejos las palmeras y los montones de rocas que había en mitad de la arena.

Empezó a tararear una tranquila canción mientras disfrutaba del tranquilo y silencioso paseo. Era maravilloso caminar así, en silencio, normalmente en la aldea tenía siempre tras ella molestándole a Naruto y Lee por uno ser su compañero de equipo impredecible y el otro confesándole su amor a cada rato que podía.

Eran un agobio día tras día.

Llegó a la acumulación de rocas y palmeras y se sentó sobre una más pequeña que el resto para apoyar su hombro en una palmera y mirar el cielo.

Pronto encenderían los fuegos artificiales que Tsunade dijo que habría esa noche. Y la verdad es que la idea de verlos sola, sin ciertas personas revoloteando alrededor de ella por querer verlas a su lado y por lo tanto luego terminaran peleando era perfecta.

El repentino de pisadas de arena al otro lado de las rocas la asustó.

_-Por favor que no sean Naruto ni Lee…_

Asomó un poco la cabeza con desconfianza para no ser descubierta y vio la mitad del cuerpo de un hombre que por suerte no era ninguno de los dos por los que ella temía.

Ese pelo rojo era inconfundible.

_-Temari le buscaba creo recordar, será mejor que le avise._

Asomó más la cabeza para llamarlo pero se quedó congelada al ver que no estaba solo.

Junto al pelirrojo, el cual estaba mirando al frente con serenidad, se encontraba una tímida Hinata mirando también al mar y las estrellas con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

La escena era extraña en si porque no sabía que ellos dos se conocían lo suficiente como para dar un paseo a solas en la intimidad de la noche. Lo que había de extraño eran sus manos.

Estaban tomados de la mano. Y no de cualquier manera, sus dedos estaban entrelazados y por parte de él, firmemente, como negándose a dejarla ir.

-Qu-que noche tan bonita, ¿n-no lo crees?

-Hm.

Vio escondida tras las palmeras y las piedras como soltaba su mano y pasaba su brazo delicadamente por su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

Los ojos aguamarina dejaron de ver al frente para dirigir su mirada a la peliazul que hacía lo mismo al sentirse observada. Sus ojos desprendían una intensidad abrumadora que hasta ella misma podía apreciar desde donde estaba unos pocos metros de ellos.

Su mano se movió por su espalda y la acercó en un movimiento rápido al ras de su cuerpo para tomar con su mano libre la de ella y ponerla sobre su pecho.

Se encontraba respirando desigualmente al sentir la pasión que el pelirrojo mostraba con sus acciones.

-¿Ga-gaara?

-Te deseo-. Bajó la cabeza y rozó con su nariz la sien, oliendo el perfume floral de su largo cabello-. Quiero tenerte.

Bajó acariciando con sus labios sus suaves mejillas hasta rozar su boca. Hinata jadeó entrecortadamente al sentir su cálido aliento segundos antes de que sus labios fueran capturados en un apasionado arrebato.

Apretó la playera oscura de Gaara cuando este pidió con una lenta lamida a sus labios la entrada, y se la concedió profiriendo un gemido silencioso cuando sin previo aviso lo notó invadir su boca con parsimonia.

Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Su corazón latía en sus oídos y su rostro estaba del mismo color que el bikini que llevaba puesto esa misma mañana.

Estaba presenciando el beso más apasionado que pudo haber visto o leído. Podía notar la tensión sexual que emanaban en aquel momento.

Las manos del pelirrojo se dirigieron a la chaqueta abierta de Hinata para dejar sus lechosos hombros al descubierto y tener libre acceso a su piel tras dejar caer la prenda a sus pies.

Se separaron despacio, sintiendo la respiración errática del otro contra sus mojados labios. Él la miraba con un ardiente deseo, como un depredador voraz y ansioso. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y acuosos por la fogosa sesión de besos que acababan de tener.

La peliazul ladeó delicadamente la cabeza cuando comenzó a recorrer con ardientes besos desde sus clavículas, subiendo a su cuelo y terminando en su oreja

Sentía a flor de piel su voz trémula y ronca en su oído.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

Se llevó las manos a la boca silenciando el poderoso grito que estuvo a punto de expulsar tras escuchar esa frase y presenciar todo lo demás.

Kakashi dejaría abandonados sus libros sin dudarlo si estuviera en su lugar. Era todo tan intenso, tan posesivo y ardiente.

Se estaba mareando con tan solo verlos.

-Y-yo…- Un gemido brotó de sus labios cuando sintió al pelirrojo presionarse entre sus muslos y meterle una mano por dentro del bikini.

-Aquí –Sé inclinó hacía ella y la hizo tumbarse poco a poco para quedar sobre ella al tiempo que besaba sus labios como si estuviera sediento - y ahora.- Se irguió lo suficiente para eliminarse la playera y dejarla a un lado para darle atención al cuerpo suave que se acoplaba a la perfección con el suyo-. Quiero poseerte sobre la arena.

Se fue corriendo de allí antes de que las manos de Gaara subieran, como había visto que se dirigían, a los pechos de Hinata.

Con las prisas por salir huyendo de allí, su pie se topó con una piedra y cayó de bruces sobre la arena llenándose entera de ella. Incluso tuvo que escupirla porque le entró también en la boca.

Por suerte ya estaba algo lejos de los otros dos, así que esperaba que no la hubieran oído.

Lo último que quería era que supieran que había estado allí viendo lo que hacían. Y mucho menos interrumpirlos, ¡Se moriría de vergüenza!

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales subir al cielo fue lo de menos, lo que la dejó sonrojada al extremo fue escuchar el nombre de Gaara siendo gemido con placer resonando por la playa segundos antes de que el ruido de los fuegos inundará todo el lugar.

¡Jamás volvería a ir sola por la playa! ¡Y menos de noche y si faltaban dos de sus amigos entre el grupo!

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esta cortita historia está basada en el ending 14 de Naruto Shippuden. Sí, parece que voy ending en ending, no hace falta que me lo digáis xD**

**Supuestamente como en el anterior, se suponía que tendría que haber sido un drabble, pero como me enrollo más que una persiana escribiendo no ha podido ser posible.**

**Va a sonar raro, muy raro, y guarro también, es lo malo de admitir estas cosas tan abiertamente, pero ojala pudiera estar en el lugar de Sakura. ¡Yo también quiero ver Gaahina con mis propios ojos!**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
